1. Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile X-ray apparatuses including lithium ion batteries and methods of operating the mobile X-ray apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-rays are electromagnetic waves having wavelengths of 0.01 to 100 angstroms (A), and are widely used, due to their ability to penetrate objects, in medical apparatuses for imaging the inside of a living body or in non-destructive testing equipment for industrial use.
An X-ray apparatus using X-rays may obtain X-ray images of an object by transmitting X-rays emitted from an X-ray source through an object and detecting a difference in intensities of the transmitted X-rays via an X-ray detector. The X-ray images may be used to examine an internal structure of an object and diagnose a disease of the object. The X-ray apparatus facilitates observation of an internal structure of an object by using a principle in which penetrating power of an X-ray varies depending on the density of the object and atomic numbers of atoms constituting the object. As a wavelength of an X-ray decreases, penetrating power of the X-ray increases and an image on a screen becomes brighter.